Hyperdrive
Hyperdrive is the twenty-forth episode of Kamen Rider Cyber. It features the debut of Cyber's Hyperdrive Form. Synopsis With NEO's true intentions now known, the riders now have to battle the NEO threat. Karen returns to give CyberVex the Hyperdriver. Plot The creator arrives, and it is revealed to Karen. Matthew and Lance recover and call Brett, telling him about his sister and NEO. Brett then rushes up to the roof where is then stopped by Glitch. He threatens to kill him but says that Judy wants him to live. So, he grabs Brett and takes him to the roof. The NEO troopers turn into shifters and overwhelm Terry. But Eric comes back and helps him escape. They hide in the woods and tells Terry that he is sorry for everything. Terry punches him and asks him why he is helping NEO turn humans into shifters. Eric says that Judy and NEO promised him that they would bring his family back if he helped them. He then says that he was trying to get Jennifer to fall for him so that she can be the next experiment, but he fell in love with her, so he couldn’t do it. So, Judy wen with plan B. Terry then realizes that Plan B is the doctor. He and Terry run to the doctor’s office. Jennifer is laying on a table as the doctor tells her to relax and he puts her to sleep. Karen is about to give Judy the briefcase, but then takes it back. Karen then pulls out a CyberVex blaster, and tells Walsh that NEO is bad news. Judy transforms into her shifter form and tells her to hand over the device. Walsh tells the troopers to shoot her, but the troopers turn into shifters. Matthew then comes and jokingly tells Karen that she could’ve stalled a bit longer. One of the shifters shoot a blast at Karen, but Lance jumps in front of Karen taking the blast. Judy then grabs Karen, and Matthew transforms. Judy then throws Karen off the roof with the briefcase. Matthew jumps off the building so does Judy. Matthew catches Karen, but Judy is able to grab the briefcase. Judy opens the briefcase and sees a bomb in place of the drivers. Karen activates the bomb and seemingly kills Judy. Lance fights the level 5 shifter. Glitch comes down and laughs about the Hyperdriver being destroyed, not knowing that Karen took out the driver out before bringing the briefcase on the roof. She gives it to Matthew and he transforms into Cyber Hyperdrive. He fights Glitch and is able to weaken him. Glitch retreats. Matthew uses Hyper Breaker mode to save Lance. He defeats the shifter with a Hyper Kick. Terry and Eric make to the doctor’s office and takes out the doctor. Terry picks up an unconscious Jennifer and they retreat. Eric tells Terry that he doesn’t if he can control his shifter urges and says that he has to go on his own, so he won’t harm anyone. A weakened Glitch finds Judy still alive and tells her that her plan seemed to backfire. She tells him that the Hyperdriver is just a bump in the road. She says that her main plan is already in place, and that part one starts with Eric’s shifter urges overcoming him.